Sailor: Darien and his Friend
by Kirei GothicPoet3
Summary: An old friend visits Darien and he remembers why he didn't like meatballs to begin with. Slash: DarienOwnCharacter, Femslash: Sarina and her scouts...


Disclaimer: Me no owny Sailor Moony.hehehehe  
  
A/N: k, this is my first sailor moon fic and probably my first when it comes to yaoi and Darren it in it.anyway I hope you like it, you'll be a tad surprised by the turn it takes, in later chapters, I hope so anyway, enjoy.just like the goodness of coke (I don't own that either)  
  
Sailor: Darren and a "Friend"  
  
Serena ran as fast as she could, chasing the monster that attacked her friends.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!" she yelled transforming into Sailor Moon as she ran after the thing.  
  
"Stop!" she shrieked, putting on an extra burst of speed. The thing slowed down a bit, its tail flying threw the air.  
  
Thomas really didn't mean to attack those people in the mall, it just happened and those damn Sailor girls got in the way. He would have stopped himself if he could, but that lady had to scream monster, didn't she? He stopped running, seeing that he was caught in an alleyway, and that girl in the Sailor outfit was going on and on about justice and peace or something.  
  
"I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you." Sailor Moon finished, striking her trademark pose.  
  
"Man, you have a big mouth, and what in all hell makes you think I'm evil?" He told her in his deep Australian accent, crossing his arms, and waving his cat like tail in the air.  
  
"How dare you!" Sailor Moon shouted, getting annoyed that this evil creature dare mock her, "you ugly, evil thing!"  
  
"Hey, I'm not ugly for one and neither am I the one that's prancing around in a sailor outfit, trying to show off skinny legs, for two." He told her in a monotone that screamed he was simply stating facts. Serena fumed in anger; never had one of her enemies had such an effect on her.  
  
"Not to mention the pigtails that look like meat balls," Thomas continued, "Hum, that's a good name for you, meatball head." He smiled, flashing his fangs and waving his tail in a mock sort of way.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Her friends yelled in unison, running to her sides.  
  
"What you need help, meatball head?" He asked, smirking at the panting girls.  
  
"Prepare to be moon dust, monster." Sailor Moon stated, starting to twirl her wand around.  
  
"You look like a cheerleader. But, as much as I would love to be cheered for, I don't like to spend my time with little girls that try to be heroes, and when I say heroes I mean heroes; all of you look like guys. With the exception of the one in the blue," Thomas told them, smiling devilishly at Amy/ Sailor Mercury, making her blush. He bowed, "I must take my leave, good night ladies." He told them jumping all the way up, until he landed on the top of one of the buildings he was surrounded by.  
  
The Sailor Scouts looked up at him, all wanting to do something, yet they had no way to get there. He bowed again and left, running along the roof tops at full speed.  
  
"Sailor Moon, why didn't you attack when you had the chance?" Ray exclaimed, coming out of her Sailor Mars costume and pointing a blaming finger at Serena/ Sailor Moon. They all came out of their costumes, transforming back into their regular everyday clothing.  
  
"He was stalling!" Serena yelled back, pointing a finger at Ray, "and since you're so self-righteous, how come you didn't help me?" Ray started to get really angry.  
  
"I thought you, of all people, wouldn't need help!" Ray shouted sarcastically.  
  
"Hey you two, it was no one's fault, lets just try to figure out what this is all about." Amy told them, waving a hand in between the two to stop the brawl and glares that Ray and Serena were giving each other. Both of them gave a 'humph' and turned their backs, crossing their arms.  
  
"You two are so childish sometimes." Mina told them as they walked out of the alleyway. They walked back to Ray's grandpa's shrine and began to discuss the battle and what happened before Sailor Moon showed up.  
Back on the rooftop of Darien's apartment.  
  
Thomas sat on the roof of his old friend's apartment, pondering whether or not he should go in and speak with him. Being a demon, Thomas often found it easier to stay away from everyone and not make friends that knew his secret. So far, the only people that knew he was or is what he is would be himself and Darien, excluding those that have died over the years. That incident at the mall was not suppose to happen.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Excuse me miss, can you tell me where I can find the pet store?" Thomas asked the mid-aged woman that looked like a small monkey; she took the question offensively, obviously thinking that he meant she looked like a pet.  
  
"How dare you insult me, young man?" The lady exclaimed, hitting him on the head with her purse. The sudden pain caused the spell that made him look like a human to flicker, and then disappear completely. His hair turned light brown and grew until the tips touched his butt and his light brown tail pushed out of his jeans. His ears pointed and his incisors grew to fangs.  
  
"Demon!" The lady screamed, running away from him with her hands waving in the air. Without thought he ran after her, knocking people over and leaping on her to stop her from yelling. Luckily no one saw him transform and the only thing that the people did see was a 'demon' running after a short mid- aged woman.  
  
Some girls in Sailor outfits tried to stop him, so he merely pushed them out of the way, running for the door. He accidentally threw a few of them into some stores and some glass, but they were in his way. And the rest. happened with that annoying, big mouth, meatball head.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Thomas got up from his seat and dusted his pants off. His shoes were left on the roof, discarded because his toenails had basically ripped them apart.  
  
"To may coo say matte tuma laka." He murmured, standing completely still so the spell he just said would have the time to take effect. His nails, which had grown to claws, took the shape of regular human hands and his light brown hair grew shorter, streaking jet black and then becoming black entirely. Then his hair grew shorter, stopping at his shoulders. His tail disappeared and his ears became regular, not pointed at all, yet dully curved. Finally, he felt his fangs tingle as they slid into their sheaths, being replaced by clean, white, human teeth. He shook when the transformation was done, walking toward the security door and going in. He walked through the reasonably empty hallways, looking at the door numbers and stopping at number 342, Darien's apartment. He knocked on the door gently, not wanting to annoy the other residents of the large building and completely disposing of the idea to ring the doorbell, being as he really didn't like the noise they made. Darien opened the door without looking through the little hole, not really caring who it was. His jaw basically dropped to the floor as he stared wide-eyed at his old, demon friend.  
  
"What? I don't get a hello?" Thomas asked, smiling up at his slightly taller friend, innocently.  
  
"Serena!" Luna yelled in the snoring girl's ear. If she didn't wake up she'd be late to school again. Serena smacked the cat off the bed and sat up groggily. She looked over at her clock, drowsy. 8:00 am. She jumped out of bed.  
  
"I'm late! I'm late!" She yelled, shuffling through her clothes that lay all over her bedroom floor.  
  
"Thanks mom!" Serena yelled, running out the door with toast in her mouth. She ran the entire way to school, barely making it as the first bell rang. However, she couldn't get in; bunches of people were standing at the door, most of the kids from her school and some from some others.  
  
"Hey, what's the hold up?" She exclaimed angry that she was now late to her first period class. She pushed through the crowd and then was shoved deeper in by some girls that wanted to see what was happening.  
  
"Hey." Serena yelled; her eyes locked forward when she saw the center of attention.  
  
"Really, I can find my way." Thomas told the people that had gathered around him. He gave them a nervous smile and headed into the building, trying to ignore the people that followed him to the main office. He practically ran from them, reaching the office. He slammed and locked the door behind him.  
  
"So, you must be Mr. Largo." The principal told him, looking somewhat amused at the students' reaction to their new pupil.  
  
"That I am, Sir. Are you my new principal?" Thomas asked him, regaining his composure.  
  
"Yes. I am. You can call me Mr. Honcho, the previous principal, Mr. Higurashi, passed away about a year ago and I'm the new principal, have been for the past year." Mr. Honcho told him, placing a welcoming hand on the young male's back.  
  
"I'm here to finish my senior year, I was told that if I attend the rest of my school year here then I can move on to college. I already took all the courses needed to attend, but they just want me to attend. So, that's why I'm here. You shouldn't be hearing from me much, unless it's something dire," Thomas told him, smiling politely. The principal nodded and basically pushed him out the door.  
  
"Well, I hope you enjoy the next few months you have here." He told him, smiling, and then he nodded and shut the door. Thomas looked around; a tad frightened to be in the hall, especially after those girls and a few of the guys did that to him. He looked both ways and saw that the halls were basically empty. Guess they left when I went in the principal's office, he thought to himself. He walked down the halls, searching for his first class; looking at the paper in his hand and glancing at the door to his right, he saw that he was only near the first 15 classes when his was 345. He let out a long drawn out sigh. A girl with pigtails walked by him.  
  
"Excuse me Miss, can you tell me which way to go to find 345?" he asked her; she turned around and stared at him with her jaw dropped. Standing in front of her was a beautiful male, no other way to describe him. Her eyes roamed down his body, taking in the well muscled chest and arms that had to be hard as a rock and then she looked back up to his face. His face held an air about it that made you want to jump him and do all kinds of things to the soft skin, and full, slightly pink lips. She shook her head, her mind wandering a bit too far. She then noticed the beautiful hair that looked soft to the touch, a gorgeous inky black and was pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
"Miss, are you ok?" Thomas asked as she stared at him. Serena shook her head again and nodded.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just.um.you said room 345?" She asked him, regaining her posture.  
  
"Yes, can you help me find it?" He smiled.  
  
"Uh huh." She told him in a nod and started off toward his class that was only right across the hall from hers. She walked briskly, making sure that she kept her eyes straight ahead to keep her mind from wandering. Thomas glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and then stopped when she did. They were right in front of his homeroom when he noticed that they weren't moving.  
  
"Well, here we are," she told him briefly before turning around.  
  
"Thanks, meatball head," he told her before opening the door to his own class to escape the now angry girl. Serena stomped back into her own class and slammed the door behind her, drawing all the attention from the teacher to herself.  
  
Thomas looked around the classroom, about 10 students in all, 11 including himself and a dozing teacher. He took a seat between a girl and a guy. The girl stared at him through really big eyes and the guy looked at him through what seemed to be a death glare.  
  
"So, what's ya name?" The guy asked when he noticed that Thomas was just sitting there, looking straight ahead.  
  
"Thomas, yours?" he told him, putting his hand out.  
  
"Thomas," the girl to his left breathed out in a dreamy sort of way.  
  
"Tammy, would ya stop starin' at the por guy? I'm Lex." He told him, shaking his hand and gesturing to the rest of the class.  
  
"That's Eliza, Bob, Ruth, Elizabeth, Joe, Rose, Luck, Lock, and you already met Tammy." Lex told him pointing to the people he named. Thomas nodded at them and listened as the boy next to him, obviously the most popular, talked about nothing important, just what to do to keep a name in this school.  
  
At the end of the day, Thomas had quite the fan club, basically a bunch of girls and a few of the less popular guys. He was relieved to see Darien pull up in front of the school.  
  
"Hey Tom, looks like you got a little fan club goin' on." Darien stated, looking up the steps at Thomas.  
  
"Yo Dare." He exclaimed practically jumping down the steps. Serena came out of the building surprised to see Darien there and not noticing Thomas. She ran down the steps, passing Thomas and glaring blades into Darien.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked him when she finally reached his car. He looked up at her, finally noticing her for the first time since he pulled up.  
  
"No, the question is what are you doing here?" Darien asked, loving the fact that Serena was becoming more and more annoyed.  
  
"What's up, meatball head?" Thomas asked, jogging up to his friend's car and recognizing her.  
  
"See, I have someone that agrees with me." Darien told her in a gigantic smile. Serena turned to look at the person that insulted her.  
  
"Well, you do look like you have meatballs on your head," Thomas told her, sliding into the car and closing the door, "they're cute." He watched as Serena turned about five different shades of red and smile up at her deviously. Darien drove away before she could respond or say a word of protest.  
  
"Did you guys see that totally gorgeous guy?" Mina asked the girls.  
  
"He reminds me of my ex-boyfriend," Lita chimed.  
  
"Which one?" Ray giggled.  
  
Thomas rolled on his side, staring at the wall that seemed to get closer before he realized he was walking. He stopped at the kitchen to see Darien reading a newspaper and eating a snack. He snatched up the sandwich and stuffed it in his mouth, grinning at the angry Darien.  
  
"Hey, that was mine!" He yelled, reaching for Thomas just as he stuffed it in his mouth.  
  
"Oh, it was, darn it, I thought you made that all for me," Thomas told him, his accent lacing each clipped word to show that he didn't mean a word of it,  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" Darien yelled, giggling as he wrestled his best friend to the floor and kicked when he was pinned.  
  
"Say Uncle," Thomas told him through gritted teeth as he held his friend down, hands over his head. The doorbell rang and Thomas had to let go to cover his ears. Darien pushed Thomas making him fall on his butt as he jogged to the door in his blue boxers. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Thomas was presentable sense he had been walking around in his demon form. The doorbell rang again and he opened it after seeing the thumbs up from Thomas.  
  
"Yes?" He asked, winging the door open without looking through the door hole.  
  
"Darien, I need to talk to you," Sarina told him, practically pushing her way into the apartment.  
  
"Come in," he mumbled to himself, a little irritated that he had been interrupted by a visit from the Meat Ball head aka. Sailor Moon, he really didn't feel like saving the world again, especially with his best friend here.  
  
"Hey meatball head." Thomas exclaimed, getting up from his seat on the floor and straightening his wife-beater and boxers so nothing was showing. "Let me find out that you got a little starker," Thomas teased Darien, tossing a careless arm over Darien's shoulder and then whispering something in his ear that made Darien blush. Sarina looked from guy to guy, shocked, Darien's gay, she thought to herself, starting to get really angry that they were whispering and probably about her.  
  
"So, what do you want, meat ball head?" Darien asked Sarina when Thomas started to laugh uncontrollably at the blush on Darien's cheeks.  
  
"Darien, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt something," she told them quickly, handing for the door before being stopped by Thomas, who had a smug grin on his face.  
  
"Oh yeah, Darien and I have been lovers for so long," he tells her in a wistful voice and then smiles even wider, "I'd say we have a jealous meatball head on our hands, looks like we'll have to lock her into her room until she calms down. I'm just joking with you, Darien's not a homo, but I'd have to say I vary, depending on the girl." Thomas giggled out, pulling one of Sarina's meatballs out and smiling wickedly making Darien angry and Sarina blush.  
  
"To be honest, you have a cute face, stop it with the meatballs and one more thing, you need to let me do your hair," Thomas told her, guiding her to a seat and taking out the long ponytails that look like meatballs and spaghetti. Darien watched as his best friend took out his 'girlfriend's hair, mouth hanging open as her long hair flowed over her shoulders and Thomas ran his fingers through it, making her sigh and close her eyes.  
  
"Wow," Sarina mumbled as Thomas played with her hair, "didn't know someone like you could be gentle." Thomas smirked and pulled her hair in a ponytail going back, twisting part of the ponytail into spirals and making a complicated bun out of the yellow mane. He finished by taking some water and splashing the front of her hair that was pulled back in the ponytail, smoothing it back so it lay flat and perfectly on her hair. He then pulled out seven strands of hair at the bottom of the ponytail, pulling them forward and allowing them to lie on her shoulders, long and graceful.  
  
"Ok, I'm finished, now I'll have to find something else to call you besides meatball head," Thomas smiled, looking down at Sarina as she looked up at him from her seat. He went in the next room to return later with a mirror.  
  
"Here, look at my creation," He told her handing her the mirror and smiling widely. Darien couldn't stop staring at Sarina, looking at the two of them with his mouth agape. Sarina's mouth soon fell into the same fashion; she looked exactly like she did when she had seen herself as Princess Serenity. The sundress she wore didn't look right on her with her hair like this.  
  
"Now, all we have to do is get you some clothes, probably a black dress or some silk, what do you think Darien?" Thomas asked, looking Sarina over as she stared at herself in the mirror. He nodded slowly, not knowing what else he could do and he didn't exactly object to the 'makeover' of his girlfriend, especially if all of it had the same effects.  
  
-------  
  
Ok that's it for now, I hope you like'd the little makeover for miss moon, the next chapter should be funny and worth the wait. Don't forget to review, hasta.sayanora.or just bye. 


End file.
